Usuario discusión:NaruIchi24
Cuarto Kazekage Si note eso y ya lo arregle cualquier cosa o duda avisame q estare para darte una mano Juan uchiha senju 21:48 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Imagenes NaruIchi24 disculpa pero es que algunas imagenes que has subido ya existen por eso es que cambie la imagen del manga donde aparecen los kages porque ya existia aqui en la wiki, también quite la del Cuarto Kazekage porque el articulo es muy corto como para agregarle otra imagén. 13:16 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola NaruIchi24 mira lo q yo hago es bajarme el video desde el google y luego recorto la esena q necesito, o si si el video es muy peado las busco en google o en una wiki mas completa PD. Las Imagen del manga deven ser del RAW(manga en japones) x eso son borradas cuando no lo son Juan uchiha senju 21:05 7 jul 2011 (UTC) No hay problema 18:48 9 jul 2011 (UTC) deja lo de crear lo de armadura de rayo del raikage Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 18:06 20 jul 2011 (UTC) David07 contacteme cualquier duda aqui estoy 19:07 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Narulchi vengo a pedirte un gran favor y es que me pases el Link en donde viste el capitulo 549 ya que ni en Manga en directo, MangaID y Manga Rush a salido y me gustaria verlo, quisiera saber si me haces ese favor, por favor contesta a penas leas este mensaje si puedes claro, SuerteArchivo:18px-Símbolo_del_Clan_Uchiha.png [[User:dariel_lopez|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_lopez|'López']] Archivo:18px-Símbolo_del_Clan_Uchiha.png 13:18 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias es que no podia esperar a leer en español me conformo con ver las imagenes, Gracias te debo unaArchivo:18px-Símbolo_del_Clan_Uchiha.png [[User:dariel_lopez|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_lopez|'López']] Archivo:18px-Símbolo_del_Clan_Uchiha.png 13:24 27 jul 2011 (UTC) si eso seria bueno, creo que por fin Kishimoto revelara el extraño poder que le dio Itachi a Naruto y que le pidio que nunca usara, deseguro eso revelara Kishimoto, bueno como ancias por leerlo en españolArchivo:18px-Símbolo_del_Clan_Uchiha.png [[User:dariel_lopez|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_lopez|'López']] Archivo:18px-Símbolo_del_Clan_Uchiha.png 13:43 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Artículo Existente Este Ninja ya aparece como Maestro de Academia de Kumogakure desde 2 jun 2011. '''Atentamente:' HokageUzumaki 9:07 27 jun 2011 Perdon por lo del jutsu Elemento Fuego: Shuriken de Fuego Solo se permiten de la 1º Parte. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 22:16 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Páginas Mira Itachi tuvo dos diseños diferentes del mangekyo sharingan. Uno el que aparece en la wiki, y el otro es mas gordo. En cuanto a lo de los caminos,son el mismo jutsu. Otro usuario hizo lo mismo y se lo borraron. Sigue así y le digo a los administradores que te bloqueen. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 21:21 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Seis Caminos Naruluchi te dejo este mensaje para agradecerte tu participación e interes en la wiki , pero debo advertirte de algo creaste la version de Nagato y de Madara de sus Caminos, lo cual es inecesario ya q son el mismo jutsu solo q varia por el usuario x lo q las borre Este es un error tipico pero ante la duda pregunta a una Administrador Juan uchiha senju 21:57 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Respuesta No te entendi q quieres crear a otra cosa reforme de cero la tabla del Edo tensei xq en todo caso es un arma no un jutsu Juan uchiha senju 15:57 5 ago 2011 (UTC) a Ok no x ahora no la crees pero si desido q se cree te avisare y te equivocas es una tabla para llevar constancia de sus fuerzas xq Orochimaru debio averla usado tambien, es simplemente para saber donde estan sus fuerzas asi q no es un jutsu Juan uchiha senju 17:36 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Obon week dicen que no hay capitulo de naruto la semana q viene por q es feriado--NaruIchi24 21:30 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Imagen de Suigetsu Hola NaruIchi24 disculpa sino te conteste lo que sucede es que se me olvido pero vengo a decirte que no tengo ningun problema con tu imagen de suigetsu lo que sucede es que tu imagen parece dibujada y le falta algunos detalles, y lo que pasa es que la imagen que ya tiene posee mayor calidad y tiene forma cuadrada y no rectangular. 16:07 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Articulos NaruIchi24 tienes toda la razón pero esta no es lo primera vez que sucede, lo que pasa es que la gente se emociona con la aparición del manga y empiezan a editar sin saber. Asi que yo siempre espero a que salga el manga a español para saber lo que debo o no debo quitar mientras tanto espera. 16:46 24 ago 2011 (UTC) inactividad hola se q ha sido un tiempo pero no he tenido internet por unos problemas cual es la razon d mi inactividad y asi seguire por un tiempo perdonen pero les aseguro q cuando tnga volvere a editar--NaruIchi24 19:07 20 oct 2011 (UTC) conectate al chat de naruto wiki Enzo01 02:02 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Shuriken y Magatama amaterasu No las pongan en borrado vamos a esperar a ver que opinan sobre ello los administradores. Gracias Aunque tal vez el del shuriken sobre pero esperemos. Sobrecarga de Imagenes Narulichi haz subido una cantidad exesiva de imagenes y puesto en los articulos por favor cesa o seras bloqueado 00:12 17 feb 2012 (UTC) : Veras el problema no es el cambio de manga a nime sino que x ejemplo en habilidades de Kako usadste dos imagenes siendo q son de muy poca informacion asi tambien la parte de kakashi gaiden feaccion pequeña no puedes poner mas de 3 imagenes, te recomeindo algo q por un parafo muy largo, como podras apreciar enn cualquiera de los kages revividos, usa una imagen pero solo en parafos grandes si es una serie de parafos pequeños raciona las imagenes : 00:27 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Cuando se refiere al mismo equipo se refiere al equipo 7, en donde esta Naruto hijo de Minato y Kakashi hijo de Sakumo, esa curiosidad o mejor dicho similitud es valida a mi parecer, ¿tu qeu dices?. Saludooss Hey man sorry por eso pero yo no era quien hacia eso es que esta cuenta se la di a un amigo entonces orita voy a cambiar la contraseña para que no me edite esas paginas :$ Sigo pensando que sí es necesaria, pero bueno, un saludo.Crazy javi sm 00:19 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Cara de Kakashi Lo tuve que borrar porque no era importante para los articulos no tenía un gran revelacia porque además de que no sigue una linea de tiempo su existencia no cambia al articulo. Y el hecho de que sea chistoso o no, no cambia nada. Fuego 013 (discusión) 01:29 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Protección Narulchi si te habeis fijado estoy trabajando algo importante en el articulo de Naruto y para que no vayan a haber complicaciones ni nada por el estilo la protegi hasta que termine lo que estoy haciendo, lo mismo pasara con los articlos de Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi, asi que cuando termine de arreglar todo los desprotegere. Saludooss Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif [[User:dariel_lopez|'Dariel']] [[User talk:Dariel_lopez|'López']]Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif 02:10 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Blog Oye genial lo de tu blog, sin duda es el blog que mas me ha gustado hasta ahora de todos los que he visto en wikia felicidades, esta excelente ese video y gracias por pasarlo aun no lo habia visto. Saludoss Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif [[User:dariel_lopez|'Dariel']] [[User talk:Dariel_lopez|'López']]Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif 02:23 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Naru me decis por donde conseguiste esas imagenes: De la Muerte de Madara y El Mokuton? Los Seis Caminos 09:46 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Re: Tobi Ok, gracias por avisar ya esta en la plantilla si falta en otro lugar del articulo puedes colocarselo tu no habria problema. Saludooss Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif [[User:dariel_lopez|'Dariel']] [[User talk:Dariel_lopez|'López']]Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif 15:16 25 feb 2012 (UTC) :Ok ya puedes editarlo, dijate a ver en que partes falta agregar ese jutsu, y gracias por avisar que estaba bloqueado, al parecer habai una guerra de ediciones y el que lo protegio se le olvido desprotegerlo. Saludooss Esa imagen es real y de mejor calidad, no veo porque cambiarla, estaba bien, además la edición no es mía, pero no voy a seguyir deshaciendo inútilmente.Crazy javi sm 22:32 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Chakra En el articulo chakra pone que es la energia natural....pero se dice el chakra masculino,Por lo que no desagas la correccion de la propulsion de chakra.Sasuke UcHiA 17:48 26 feb 2012 (UTC) Ok, si ya lose, debo revisar eso para ver cuales pongo y cuales dejo ya que eso es algo qeu se tenia olvidado en un lugar aparte, esta noche me pongo y veo que hago, gracias por acordarme, no lo tenia en mente la verdad. Saludooss Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif [[User:dariel_lopez|'Dariel']] [[User talk:Dariel_lopez|'López']]Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif 00:34 28 feb 2012 (UTC) pide explicaciones a oliver096 y a lorenzo0507 Re: Academia Ya estas en konoha, estaras en el equipo 1 con Fer y otro genin mas, luego yo te asignare una misión a ti y a tu equipo. Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif [[User:dariel_lopez|'Dariel']] [[User talk:Dariel_lopez|'López']]Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif 17:16 4 mar 2012 (UTC) plantilla de Puerto Rico si está, pero no en la lista; debes colocar el siguiente código en tu perfil: {puertorriqueño} con 2 Saile aipas 18:31 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola xd Hola Narulchi, puedes venir al chat para conocernos? serás mi compañero en naruto wiki (tienes ese GRAN '''honor) bueno te espero xD. 19:58 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Hecho Hola el justsu que has creado ya estaba creado por mi anteriormente http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/M%C3%A9todo_del_Cambio_del_Cuerpo_Espejo_Sombra Mas antes de crear algo te sugiero que busques si fue creado. bueno hombre sin firma t tngo q decir 2 cosas:1.se eres una de las persona q copia la info de naruto pedia y la traduces en google...mejor no hagas paginas q no traduce bn. 2.si no creas la pagina del usuario del jutsu mejor no hagas la del jutsu porque va a ser en vano y mi pagina esta mejor traducuda.NaruIchi24 14:02 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Por mi ya estás dento.Ponte la plantilla del grupo. escucha crea una pag llamada User:NaruIchi24/nombredetupersonaje y create un pj pero en vez de poner la infobox personaje pon en donde dice buscar plantilla esto Usuario:Fer jose ignacio/Infobox Personaje y haztelo la plantilla q sea genin y de konoha como para representarnos a nosotros en lso rangos y como compañero a Ferchu Uchiha y a Mashiro solo mashiro pon despues yo te lo arreglaré y todo q no sea poderoso ya que es un GENIN veni al chat si queres mas explicaciones Isobu A que te refieres???. Fuego 013 (discusión) 20:15 9 mar 2012 (UTC) Re:Misión Hola, perdona por el atraso en estos dos ultimos dias la luz en mi casa a estado un poco jodona y no ha habisto mucha, asi que te pido que me des un poco mas de tiempo, todo se me esta juntando por lo menos hasta que cada kage se encargue de su aldea, de nuevo perdon. Saludooss link=Usuario:Dariel lopezlink=Usuario Discusión:Dariel lopez 07:43 11 mar 2012 (UTC) a_a bueno mira no podemos esperar a andrey, dime cuantos openings ahi? 15:49 12 mar 2012 (UTC) bueno hay 21 openings tu te encargas de 7, mashiro de 7 y yo de 7 dile a mashiro por su disc, asi estaremos atribuyendo los openings logicamente si andrey tambien participara q el se encargue de 6 y vos de 5 yo de 5 y mashiro de 5, saludos 16:00 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Re: Sasuke Ok, gracias por avisar pero la primera vez que me lo dijiste revise y vi que estaba la sección, pero bueno la volvere a realizar. En un tema aparte Andrey ya no es mas su Jonin acargo, bueno no se bien a quien pondre, pero lo estoy pensando; por cierto el resultado de la primera misión del Equipo 1 de Konoha fue pesimo, es mas fue muy malo, pronto les dare otra misión asi que atentos y esta vez si ponganle ganas. Saludoosss link=Usuario:Dariel lopez 03:00 15 mar 2012 (UTC) Choji Pues hablalo conmigo primero, llevo 2 días leyendo el manga, viendo el anime y buscando imagenes para mejorar el articulo, mientras que antes la parte de Los Inmortales Hidan y Kakuzu estaba más que incompleta; no vengas corrigiendome cosas derepente mientras me esfuerzo por mejorar la página, que por cierto no he terminado, se que esta un poco sobrecargada, dejame acabar y luego me dices que crees que esta mal. Iván Hyuga 20:32 16 mar 2012 (UTC) Misión Hola Narulchi, te tengo una misión, es un tanto tediosa y en extremo complicada y larga, bueno ya se ha aprobado agregarle una sección de Batallas a cada personaje, y eso sera misión para cada usuario, nadie podra hacerlas sin que un adm. se lo diga, bueno encargate tu de agregarle esa sección al articulo de Naruto, aquí podras ver un ejemplo de como sera dicha sección. Saludooss link=Usuario:Dariel lopez 02:22 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Jutsu Hola Narulchi24 debo decirte que en realidad si existe ese jutsu pero se llama Jutsu: Reemplazo de Cuerpo. Fuego 013 (discusión) 20:32 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Articulo Borrado En Realidad vi y creo que no habia niguna razón para borrarlo creo que fue un error de uno de los administradores, no te preocupes yo me encargo de preguntar porque y restaurar la página. Fuego 013 (discusión) 19:07 29 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Narulchi, con gusto me encantaria ayudarte, pero ya hay una wiki de Ao no Exorcist en español, ¿no seria mejor editar allí?, bueno si quieres seguir avisame. Saludooss link=Usuario:Dariel lopez 20:11 2 abr 2012 (UTC) :Bien Narulchi, si asi lo quieres, entonces demosle palante, solo dame el link de tu wiki y veremos que nos sale. Saludooss :link=Usuario:Dariel lopez 01:15 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Re: Miembro de Raiz Hola, 1ro disculpa q no haya respondido, pero tengo unos problemas en mi conexión, y ésa misma razón es la que provocó este asunto, verás yo pensaba crear la página del miembro de raíz el mismo día q salió el manga, pero mi conexión fallaba y no podía subir imágenes ni crear páginas, y cuando lo hice desde otra pc, no noté q ya la habían creado, pero en fin q bueno q la creaste y q fusionaron el contenido de mi artículo en esa página. Saludos, [[User:JLSilver|'''Silver]] ('[[User Talk:JLSilver|'Discución]]) 05:38 21 abr 2012 (UTC). Que rapido eres Que rapido eres e.e todo lo que voy a editar me pone el mensaje de que ya lo editaste tu e.e jajaja y lo mismo con las fotos jajaja Hiruzen Uzumaki 15:47 31 may 2012 (UTC) Konohagakure Hola Narulchi, mira he estado habilitando las misiones en Konoha, solo queria saber si estaras aun en ella ya que tenia tiempo sin verte, aqui puedes ver como estoy preparando todo en Konoha. Solo era eso. Saludooss link=Usuario:Dariel lopez 12:51 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Imagenes Hola, las imágenes no las estoy subiendo repetidas, solo que algunas las subi como una nueva versión de las tuyas por que se veían borrosas. 16:50 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Manga Oye Narulchi he visto que has subido algunas imagenes originales del manga en japones, estoy falta de paginas que lo tengan original, queria ver si tu me facilitabas alguna si la tienes a mano, te lo agradeceria. Saludooss link=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario Discusión:When the World Comes Down 18:04 25 jul 2012 (UTC)